The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to guided munition and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a munition guidance system and method of assembling the same.
A variety of means are known for controlling the flight of a projectile weapon subsequent to launch. Many such means include sophisticated inertial guidance mechanisms capable of accurately monitoring acceleration of the projectile weapon and thereby keeping track of the location of the projectile.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,298 discloses means to axially deflect the nose of a projectile, using solenoid means disposed in the body of a rocket; U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,411 uses a plurality of incremental auxiliary charges to deflect a projectile; U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,577 discloses asymmetrical movable projectile nose and means which rotate the asymmetrical nose surface as required to deflect the path of the projectile; U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,119 discloses a projectile having a plurality of impulse generating explosive charges arranged according to translate the projectile laterally during flight; U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,753 discloses a sensor which detects the passage of electrolyte fluid for indicating a change in attitude of the sensor; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,729 teaches rotational acceleration sensors and static angle sensors for sensing the attitude of a vehicle.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,956 and 5,943,009; IL Patent Nos. 129106 and 133966; International Publication Nos. WO03027599, WO05015115, WO2006088687, WO2007089243, WO2010016967, WO2010083517 and WO8202765; and U.S. Published Application No. 20100044495.